Ravana
"What could you call a man with one thousand faces, oen thousand personalities, one thousand powers and has the wisdom of one thousand life times? Do you call this man a hero? Do you call him a Villain? What is the price of a man who has such things, is he one of the most wanted men in the world or is he something different? Lord Ravana the man with both one thousand cruel and evil ways...." —''The Jester Prince'' Lord Ravana (主ラーヴァナ, Ravana) is the most important member of The Hakuri Pirates, working and is watched closely by Demetrius D. Xavier and his division. The man behind the wooden mask known as Ravana, it is unknown to what his real name is or to what his face looks likes. Ravana was a former World Noble who was given permission from the World Government to go out and campaign in the name of the organization. Thus why he is often called Lord Ravana or The Great Ruler Ravana, because he ate one of the rare danu models. The Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Ravana, taking Demetrius over 18 years to find this man and another 3 years planning and convincing him to join the Hakuri Pirates. Ravana being held is such high standards; he is treated like Royalty on the ship. With a bounty of 470,000,000 for the crimes, of leaving his granted post of campaign in the new world. The defection of the World Nobles, killing all of his slaves and family members before he left to join the crew. Ravana is also famed in defeating Kizaru in a fight, Aong giving Smoker and his followers a humiliating blow during his defections. Ravana also has taken many treasures from the Priests and has been charged for the murder of the priests. With this Ravana sets out to conquer the world, as he becomes the ruler of the seas and land under the god Demetrius’s protection from heaven. The man with one thousand faces, personalities and powers, going by his plans with Demetrius. Appearance Ravana is a very tall man, who wears extremely royal and fine robes and armor. The most noticeable thing about Ravana is that he wears a wooden mask that is made from adam’s wood. The mask looks to be that of an iron’s maiden’s face, with a red ruby in the center of the forehead of the mask. Ravana has a very oppressing feeling to him, as he stands tall and strong. His face however has never been seen, many believe that it is a very old and scared faces. But from the voice and such, it presumed that Ravana is a male and nothing else is known about the inner appearance. During the per-time skip, Ravana wore a nobles theme. Mostly that of a Persian theme of dress, with long loose robes. Ravana wore a basic white robe that was tied off at his waist, which he carries his sword on. He then wore a brown coat, with short sleeves, that showed the white robes sleeves. With a brown and gold trim around this. On his jacket he wore a long brown cape, which was held to his jacket by two big buttons. From the buttons a set of two golden chains, that kept it in place. During the post-time skip, he keeps his outfit however he added a headdress to his mask. A golden crown, which head a hood over his head covering the hair and other parts to completely hide Ravana’s face from all. Ravana use to wear a pair of leather gloves, he now wears a pair of heavy gloves that were made from seastones and pieces of adam wood. Ravana was sometimes seen with a cane in his hands or a sword in his hands, he also seems to have a pistol hidden on his person. He also underneath with his first robes, he carries a small bag that holds many of the Holy Object that were stolen from the Priests. Ravana himself now carries Santo’s sword as proof that he head defeated the priests. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Demetrius's Division Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Voodoo Specialist Category:Mystic Weapon User